1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a parenteral device which may take the form of a syringe or similar parenteral device or a cannula.
2. Prior Art
In the use of syringes, cannulas and the like which utilize sharp hollow needles there has been significant awareness recently of the dangers which exist as a result of the usage and disposal of these devices. The evidence of such dangers resides in the frequency with which users of the devices are inadvertently pricked. Such an injury can result in the transmission of disease.
As a result of these difficulties users of parenteral devices such as medical clinics, hospitals and the like apply very stringent procedures in the storage, use and disposal of parenteral devices which utilize sharp needles. However, despite such very stringent procedures it is a regular occurrence for professional users to be inadvertently pricked.
In addition there is a need for the parenteral devices such as syringes to be generally available to patients for the self application of parenteral agents to those patients. This is particularly the case where patients are required to regularly administer to themselves agents which must be regularly administered and can only be administered by hypodermic or intravenous injection. As a result it is necessary for such users to have readily available to them ampoules which store the active agent, syringes and needles. When administration is required the users must assemble the syringe, fill the syringe and needles. When administration is required the users must assemble the syringe, fill the syringe with the parenteral agent, inject themselves with the agent and then dispose of the syringe and needle in a responsible manner. In addition when administration is required the user can often be experiencing stress which can make the tasks of assembling the syringe, filling the syringe, injection and disposal of the syringe a difficult exercise.
In addition as a result of the use of illegal drugs which are generally administered intravenously by utilization of syringes there has arisen considerable difficulty as a result of the inappropriate disposal of such syringes by the users of illegal drugs and increased danger of transmission of disease due to such syringes being carelessly disposed of or used by a second person.